


Undermasky

by KuroHy241



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHy241/pseuds/KuroHy241





	Undermasky

**Chapter 1: Gaster Journal**

A long time ago in two different races live together in harmony with one human and other monsters. Then one day did the human king declared war against the monster. That was the day that the war of monsters and humans started…. Humans, afraid that monsters would absorb their souls and become all-powerful ...attacked us monsters without mercy, the humans, with their physical forms, completely overpowered the monsters that fight with Asgore...but they fought on anyway...when monster dust was rising in clouds ... the battlefield with rivers of blood...and dust was clouded the sky...

The first day of the war started all of a sudden. I and my wife were at the castle and I wish never left my Village, my children with family fiend behind. I and my wife and others went planning sizing different ways to use our country's wealth like Gold and Silver, Nickel and Finland or livestock such as cattle and horses. To help are orphans, hospitals and are poor monsters anyone else who needed help that's all we were doing and to make sure we have enough for next year in the years after planning ahead of time. After we were all done and gave our plans to the king in the throne room in the Royal messenger came in holding a letter and gave to the king it was from the human king. The King open it on his prone and his face was in shock when he read the letter out loud to the monsters in the throne room. He said, "the humans have declared war on us". we have no clue why...We did not want this war to begin or start at all. We hoped that they would not attack any towns, villages or cities. They now attack or Army reports have sown that they were doing all of killing women children in older people. My wife decided to hurry back to our town to help and try to hurry up by the king him where they should be safer to or towards Mt. Ebott us where they were pushing All of Us to. 

By the time we got there all we saw was white flags everywhere on houses and on the front sign a welcome Torvalds all, there was with white flags in the fire then and monsters dust and in the human's corpse a few of them we sew around the around where the monsters this was like they were fighting each other constantly. I and my wife lies realize that we so hurry up and find our children hopefully nothing terrible has happened to them ... but before we start when stepping into the villages we were stopped by somebody in the Shadow walking towards us with great magical power. We were starting to get scared that we were going to die right there. Then I and my wife heard a little baby cry. This was our son and he was holding our baby paps he looks very tired and weak no! What happened here? How did he get that magical power? ... but then my wife said she trained our son to protect everybody in these villages then she was gone that he was the one who did this to protect them. Then we heard a loud yell then it turned out to be the head Village circa what's up towards us and said how thankful he was for a son to save all of us Amendment death. My wife turned around and mainly held him but then suicides that he was turning into dust and it only saying was holding them together was her younger son paps when he put him down we knew that will be it for him, me and my wife very sad but happy at the exact same time as our son was a great hero to our town for saving every way here and their lives we were grateful my life sucked there hugging him know what to do either that I looked at my boy and said: “that you are my heart in signing star I would never forget you in this world as long as I sell life”. My little boy looked at me and said he would do it with done anything in this world to protect his little brother. Then in my wife's felony stop crying she called and my little Braveheart I love you, I love you truly two months to say but I don't want you to turn into dust and disappear from our lives after you did all this to protect everybody here. Then our child he gave one big smile then he was gone and everybody who was there who witnessed him saving their lives and ever seen that they were truly was grateful....what he has done for them... 

  
Day Two and a half this war alway claimed one of my sons, my wife is in moral but she is very happy that one of her sons survive this mess now we are all heading to the capital persevering lot more sector and some people are always heading to Mt. Ebott and started to build homes in shelter just in case the worst happens. the worst thing that we fear eyes to come to be banished in Mt. Ebott or we all to die here so.... but now that my family is broken what am I to do now the Royal scientist!

Royal General came up to me and started to speak. I'm missing you all he's talked to me I think in his own mind he was trying to help me out well but it only computes me even more...

” The strongest of every generation in our family should protect the kingdom and kings. We were trained to fight, that is our fate. I kill many humans without hesitation…but today, I realized that humans also have families and friends ...They also love their brother! Their emotions are not different from ours! Those we killed...There will be sad and hate us monsters. Then this war will never end! Some humans said we killed innocents. And took their souls!.... But I never knew we could do that! Is this a misunderstanding? Or… we did something bad...You are our Royal scientist, you must know something ...How did this war start?... Why we have to fight?”

“I can no longer hide it. Actually, I don’t know either. From time immemorial, humans have been our enemies. Humans who killed us were called champions. From generation to generation…”

“We’ve made too many sacrifices. This war must be ended.”  
  


The 4 days of the war, Our King called us whoever who can come to the war room talked about what we can do for the worse outcomes compared to what is to come it's now we know if we do not fight against the humans we will all die.

All the sun our meeting was interrupted this fellow came in wanting in and saying something weird and none of us truly understood at the time soon as eyes that there were people in the throne room says sitting on the King's throne and on her right side there's a stranger the hooded mask. He looks so tiny and small there looking at us then she waited then she started to speak ""all who's here who can hear me speak right now a front of them I bring you a gift and my right here right beside me he will help you all out you will not fight in any battles but he will make sure that you do not you lose no young lives no young little monsters in this war in that you all will be safe from Emma destruction and I'm the light the eternal the one who you are facing is..... my sisters Darkness she wants to destroy every single thing in this world she made a pact with the humans. They can kill you all she will give them eternal life and the same is that ... they can use magic without no restraints at all and....she told the biggest lie of them all the reason why this War began and started in the very first place the one of your kind went to the castle and killed his daughters and sons without remorse and stole their souls and he who has no air went mad and decided to do anything to get his payback... she sees only telling lies after they destroy all monsters are done ...she will kill the humans after they see only telling lies after they destroy all let me get back on my topic... I have brought you a gift one hopefully that will help you out I would not give him no name or nothing the only thing I gave him was life in his clothes on his back in please be nice and kind to him may not talk that much but I know you all would be nice and kind to him as you are with other people and hopefully nothing terrible will happen anymore to you all goodbye for now!!"" And she disappeared in a flash of light.

What what in the world that strange woman leftist young weird looking person here and she promises that we won't lose any more young monsters lives in this war because we have this weird looking fellow here he hasn't even moved since she left what in the world are we supposed to do right now even our King looks like he has no clue in the world. Are King decided to walk up to him any search speak young fella what is your name? What do you want to do with your life and he did not respond ...our King pick him up and he walks to the dining room and he ask the cooks for some food and some other things then all of a sudden we are in the dining room having a male. Since the king already known none of us ate since we got here. Since my dear friend knowing what has happened to me and what has I lost since this war has started my son. My wife decided to go back on the battlefield killing every human in her sight. A report said those humans who try to step in town were killed by her..... but I've heard that she has died and now all that's left my family it's my little boy my newborn paps but my family is truly broken I have nothing in this world I can literally leave my little boy with someone else you never have known anything else except that person who helped raise him but I will be disrespecting my son in my wife who I have lost in this horrible War...   
  
Now we are all eating there the generals myself the king and their new guess even the answered to speak what name shall we give our mystery yes here nobody in that whole entire room had the name to give this fellow neither I nor the people that's right next to me we have no idea what name to give this fellow if I even seen his face but every time when we tried to move the mask and he mover are handed out of his face this mask will probably stay on and we don't have no idea what name to give him then somebody else is call him masky guy is he's wearing a mask on his head and he looks so weird like that he came from a weird woman that we have no idea who she is she calls herself the goddess of life and whatever so why not just give him a simple name masky guy ....oh yeah who am I joking here. If somebody a masky name and all the Sun the Royal Guards head man running in the room holding a letters on the battlefield Naomi Lee handed it over to the king and I turned around and I weird looking guy was gone thought race that everybody else is freaking out too we have no idea in the world where he went then the King open his letter, in the end, it would he read it out loud that the town of sensely snow was being attacked neighbor killing everybody insight we have to hurry and get there I can you start to stay out loud the all the Sun that musky guy was back here then he looked all bloody he's a little time and suck it was like we're in the world was he at then he spoke all who was in that town who was killing the monsters are gone now! Then he's still there like he gets did the simplest job in the world. Then our a royal guard went up to him and asked if he wanted to spar do anything I want to see how strong you are. The masky didn't even say a word to him said he says sap straight down and he didn't even do anything like how he was before then our King got up and hug him and said thank you very much young one. I was seeing there and see all this young mask guy I have no clue what in the world how he managed to come back here so fast looking all bloody like how he is right now. Are king in mind it ask him if he wanted to take a bath to clean himself up he didn't even say a single word or nothing has disappeared again. Then we all decided to go back to hard duties and see if we can spot where he is at.   
  
I brought...my son to the castle without Asgore knowing in my laboratory but all my little boy did this is crying cry for his mother his brother stars make me cry but then all the Sun the guy who's wearing the masky came he scared the hell out of me and guess what he was doing was teleport around.... it was like true Adorn to me that I need to get some rest and fall asleep in God he was right I had bags under my eyes I can hardly keep my eyes open and I can hardly move every time I try to lift my head up I felt like I was going to pass out who my stress.... but I said to him and ask him "if you can watts over my son." Before I Fall to sleep a few hours later I woke up my little boy paps look so happy. who is playing with the Masky guy but I noticed he was literally soaked in blood he hasn't even cleaned his clothes or nothing since he got here oh God then I looked at my little one there wasn't a drop of blood on him I found that installing...

I stop counting the days of the war.

I decided to leave my son paps playing together with masky.... but I was scared to leave home with my little boy. My only surviving son I needed to speak to the king immediately since the perforations of building homes and other stuff and Mt. Ebott I building my new lab there too is almost all completed. They're always started to move some of our supplies down there many monsters still on the surface so wanting to see the sun beautiful sunlight of the day in the beautiful stars the night.  
  
Well, I was speaking to King Asgore. All the sudden noise came out of nowhere and noises coming from the masky guy with my little boy was his yelling daddy daddy in I didn't even know what to do. It was kind of hilarious seeing this sookie guy with blood freaking out over a little boy who's just kept on yelling "Daddy Daddy all I want is my daddy." I can't help myself but laugh at that but.... my heart was still broken and King Asgore was laughing at that. My little boy's new friend in the masky. He handed me my little boy was all he was talking about was how much fun this Masky guy was but he doesn't talk that much he wouldn't even let me touch his mask to remove it off of his face I wanted to play with it and I want to play more of my from new friend. And king Asgore saw how bloody his uniform look. The king looked at him and ask their child do you know what is a bath? All he said was "no I have no need of one right now" and the King Asgore literally got up and said sweetheart your uniform is covered in blood so to the brink you need one right now and then my little boy looks really happy and said "out I'll help him out" and I was in total shock that my little son paps wanted to take a bath for the first time about being dragged in the tub and a few hours later I came back from work and all that I saw was my son big smile on his face like how we used to be...


End file.
